


Spend the Night

by deploy_c



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deploy_c/pseuds/deploy_c
Summary: Fersen spends the afternoon flirting with multiple ladies until the King steps down. Fersen immediately drifts his attention towards Louis. Fersen fixes up his attire and walks towards the King, leaving the girls alone. He invites Louis for a drink tonight, as it's Fersen's birthday, and that he'd like to cultivate the friendship between him and Louis. Louis agrees, but they end up getting drunk.
Relationships: Louis XVI/Count Fersen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4





	Spend the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fanfiction contains kink, sex, gay themes(couples), and so on. If you're uncomfortable with any of these, please click off.
> 
> Warning: This fanfiction contains kink, sex, gay themes(couples), and so on. If you're uncomfortable with any of these, please click off.
> 
> Warning: This fanfiction contains kink, sex, gay themes(couples), and so on. If you're uncomfortable with any of these, please click off.
> 
> Warning: This fanfiction contains kink, sex, gay themes(couples), and so on. If you're uncomfortable with any of these, please click off.

I literally cry, every morning, thinking about God. It usually happens on my drive to work, or during my quiet time, after the kids go to school. I’ll blast my Bethel Worship music, focus on him, and then bam: tears. Not the violent, Claire Danes from Homeland kind of sobs. But just a silent trickle, after instantly being overwhelmed at how quickly I can personally connect with the creator of the universe, and how quickly I feel his love, when I do. Granted I’ve always been a tearful sucker for worship since becoming a Christian. I now wear waterproof mascara to church so I’m not targeted for inner healing by the intercessors. No deep issues here, ladies, just feelin’ the love. There’s just something about genuine, heartfelt worship that makes me cry, every time, which was something I never understood, before getting saved 15 years ago. Before then, I could barely tolerate my sisters’ “life group” members coming over to jam on their guitars to worship music in the basement every Friday night. I would sit there, doing my makeup for a night out, thinking, is this really necessary?! Once a week at church isn’t cuttin’ it? Get some lives, people. Then I got radically saved a year later, and it all made sense. When you know God, it’s like your insides have to worship him, because you just can’t contain the reality of his goodness, otherwise. And here’s why:

If you really believe you were going to Hell, before accepting Christ, this is the biggest reason to worship. This sounds so narrow-minded and even offensive to those not knowing the truth, but if you believe God’s word, that many are called but few are chosen, the gratefulness that you’ve been given the opportunity to hear about Jesus and accept eternal life, never, ever, diminishes. Of the billions of people existing on Earth, I was born in a nation where the gospel is not only legal, but widely shared. I was raised in a Christian household, rejected God to pursue worldliness…and he still chased me down. I am the least deserving of him. It’s hard sometimes to even make it through the day knowing some of your friends, co-workers and family members still don’t know him. It increases the urgency to share our hope, and the desire to thank him for salvation by dancing like David and worshiping like fools, all the days of our lives.

Those who know me would (hopefully!) never recognize me, pre-Christ. I was an ugly soul before knowing him. Picture a vodka-infused version of Mean Girls. While family members worked towards missions trips, I would think, “ugh what a waste of time.” When my dad, a pastor, brought home a homeless woman to briefly live with us, I sabotaged her toiletries out of pure meanness. Yes, I was 11, but I always had an innately self-centered, hard heart that only the power of God could eventually change. I often think if only this transformation was somehow tangible, the world immediately believe in him. I’ve made so many mistakes, even since becoming a Christian, and God’s been so quick to forgive, and turn every situation around for good. When I take a long hard look at myself - my thought life, my present weaknesses and failures - and realize God still sees me as precious, and holds no record of wrongs, his mercy overwhelms me to tears.

Divorce. Health concerns. Family crisis. Job insecurity. The list of trials and unfortunate circumstances we’re faced with could go on forever, even for Christians. Actually, almost always for Christians. He never said we wouldn’t go through the valleys…he said he’d be there as we walk through them. I’ve had my share of trials-some self-imposed, some out of my control - but I’ve always had a deep sense of peace, every single day. Just knowing he’s there, and he’s in control. When my company went through a merger bringing imminent job cuts a few years ago, I remember feeling no fear or anxiety waiting for the call from HR. I just felt God, right there. Thankfully I retained my job, but I knew if I was let go, God would find something better. In seasons of total loneliness and confusion, I’ve worshiped every single day - even more, because I felt his peace and nearness ten times more intensely than when things were “good.” It’s so hard to explain to people who don’t know him, like explaining the feeling of being in love to someone who’s only experienced friendship. It’s a feeling not based on outside circumstances or your own emotions, just an indescribable peace and joy that gives us reason to worship, no matter what.

I luh God  
You don't luh God?  
What's wrong with chu?  
I luh God  
You don't luh God?  
What's wrong with chu?  
I don't think that I could live no other way  
Truth be told, I'm living how I wanna, aye  
And I done seen them blessings in the modern day  
The Lord I serve, He gives them to me everyday  
I'm forgiven, I'm forgiven  
See I done been forgiven, now I'm living  
And when I say I love, I mean it  
Cause none of this means nothing if he comes and I miss him shawty  
I luh God  
You don't luh God?  
What's wrong with chu?  
I luh God  
You don't luh God?  
What's wrong with chu?  
I love Him, I love Him  
Love Him, Love Him...  
You ain't got that money moving by yourself  
And you know you did it with a lot of help  
You know it's only one, it ain't nobody else  
You got me talking strong  
And I ain't rich, I'm talking wealth  
See I'm forgiven, I'm forgiven  
See I done been forgiven, now I'm living  
And when I say I love, I mean it  
Cause none of this means nothing if He comes and I miss Him shawty  
I luh God  
You don't luh God?  
What's wrong with chu?  
I luh God  
You don't luh God?  
What's wrong with chu?  
I love Him, I love Him  
Love Him, Love Him...  
Wanted you to fall  
You remember? I do, I do  
You could've lost it all  
You remember? I do, I do  
Now what could you fill you up?  
Ooh we got you covered  
Protect us from it all,  
That's what makes me love Him  
I don't need a reason  
To fall on my knees and  
Tell Him how I feel in my heart  
And let Him know  
I luh God  
You don't luh God?  
What's wrong with chu?  
I luh God  
You don't luh God?  
What's wrong with chu?  
I love Him, I love Him  
Love Him, Love Him...

Thank you and God Bless <3

**Author's Note:**

> God Bless
> 
> I'm wheezing, but yea this is a troll fanfic, I'm so sorry to those who thought they were gonna be able to internally explode at gay porn (like tf?) but yeaaaa so stop asking where the porn is, this is a fanfic about GOD where we revere before him cuz we was gonna sin


End file.
